Dangerous World
by knivespast
Summary: Sequel to "I Know It Well," told from the point of view of the unnamed male human.


I don't own _Star Wars_; I'm just playing in the universe. This is the sequel to _I Know it Well_, so you'll probably want to read that one first.

**DANGEROUS WORLD**

I am awakened in the night by the sound of a twig snapping. Silently, I throw aside my animal-skin blankets and rise from my sleeping pallet. The night is dark, but the moon is full and bright. I can see the stars in the sky. Faintly, I can see her retreating form. She uses the shadows to slip silently into the night, heading for the moss-covered wall at the edge of the village's territory. Our clan has protected its borders, and I know that she has never been beyond them. Curiosity and adrenaline overcome me, and I quicken my pace. She throws a vine rope over the wall. I don't know what to do. Panic floods my being, and I reach out to her. I take her arm—I'm rougher than I'd like to be—and I pull her around so that she is facing me. In the light of the moon, I see her for who she has become. She is both a scared child and a fiercely determined woman. In that moment, I know that if she leaves the village, I will be devastated.

"You can't go," I manage to choke out, though it feels as though my throat is closing more by the minute. My voice sounds strange to my ears.

"I have to," she answers. "The village—"

"The village will protect you! The village will see that all of your needs are met!" Now, I am angry. She would leave all that our clan has worked, and fought, and died for on a whim. She'd leave because of a few stories told by a few delusional elderly people! The thought sickens me, and makes me even madder. And yet, it doesn't surprise me. I, too, have heard the stories of the old ones. But to leave the village is to bring about one's own demise. Yuuzhan'tar may be our home, but we are not the masters of it.

"The village is stifling me! It forbids the possibility of freedom! I thought that you, of all people, would understand that I want more than the village can give me." Her words cut me deeply, and I see how much she needs to be free. If I had half of her inner strength, I would go with her.

"You really won't stay, will you?" I ask, already knowing her answer. It breaks my heart that she would leave. I gaze down into her eyes, finally letting her see how much of an impact her decisions have on my own life.

"No, I won't. I know it hurts you, and I'm sorry. But I cannot stay," she whispers. To my surprise, and delight, she reaches out and tenderly places her hand on my cheek. Not wanting to break the moment, I turn my head slightly to softly kiss her palm.

"It's okay. I understand." I don't think she fully heard me. Suddenly, I have a very bad feeling that I will never see her again. "Be careful, Yuuzhan'tar is a dangerous world." Then I turn, and walk away silently into the night. But I don't go far. I watch her from the shelter of a large bush. She doesn't see me. Quickly, she scales the mossy wall, and is gone.

The next morning, I return to my duties. I pretend as though I do not know she is missing. But her absence is a constant reminder of what I let walk away from me. When the midday sun is high overhead, I feel a sudden rush of dizziness. The world around me grows dark, and I feel myself falling. Before I drop to the ground, the feeling passes as suddenly as it came. I straighten up, hoping that no one noticed. No one has. The oddity of this incident forces me to think of her. I know that something is wrong. She is in terrible danger; I feel it in the core of my soul. I should have gone with her last night. I desperately hope it is not too late. Dropping my tools where I stand, I run for the mossy wall. Those that I pass shoot strange looks in my direction. I ignore them; they can think whatever they'd like.

Through the amphistaff groves, and the villip paddies, I run. I know that she has come this way recently. Then, I see it. A giant rock sits on the mossy ground, smoking. Rocks don't smoke. Perhaps the old ones were right. Perhaps there really are living ships capable of leaving Yuuzhan'tar. The Yuuzhan Vong have pried open the ship now. Two of them enter, amphistaffs held in offensive positions. They return a few minutes later, dragging a body, her body, between them. I am furious, I am terrified, I am helpless. I cannot do anything to save her. I do not even know if I can save her, or if it is already too late. From the safety of my hiding place, I watch. I will wait to see what they do with her.

I do not have to wait for long. The Yuuzhan Vong take her to a grand auditorium. Using blorash jelly, they secure her on an altar made of rock. Thousands of Yuuzhan Vong begin streaming in. I know what is coming. She is still alive, but they will sacrifice her if I do not hurry. I find that as much as I would like to charge down to save her, I cannot. There are too many Yuuzhan Vong. Anything I try will result in my immediate death, and then I will be of no help to her. The high priest is approaching the altar now, his amphistaff held high above his head. Suddenly, she moves. It is only the slightest movement of her head, but it is enough. I decide to act. As I rise from my hiding place, the words of the high priest freeze my blood in my veins. "_Taan Yun-forqana zhoi!_" he shouts. I am too late. The amphistaff he carries is thrust deeply into her abdomen, blood flowing from the wound. Though the pain must be unimaginable, she seems at peace with herself. I realize that she knows she was right. Her eyes glaze over, and I know she is gone.

Rage rises in me. Somehow, I find the strength to throw aside the warriors coming after me. The rage boils over; I feel it in my fingertips. Without knowing why, I raise my hands to ward off their attacks. White-hot lightning flies from my fingers. It picks up the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, smashes them against the walls, kills them. I am astounded at this new power, and I use it to my advantage. Within moments, they are all dead. Thousands of fully trained Yuuzhan Vong are dead at my hands. This thought sobers me. As I survey the carnage around me, remorse fills my heart. I cannot believe what I have done.

I see her, lying dead on their altar. Slowly, I climb the steps to her. I sprinkle some arsensalts on the blorash jelly, releasing her from their hold. Carefully, I lift her into my arms. Slowly, I sit down, cradling her lifeless body. I spy an amphistaff wriggling on the ground nearby. I grab it, holding it tightly. The amphistaff moves to bite me. I do not stop it. With its venom flowing through me, I lay down on the cold stone, still cradling her, and wait to die. It will not be long. The world swims around me. I can feel my limbs growing numb. Yuuzhan'tar is a dangerous world indeed.

The End


End file.
